Gallagher meets St Trinians
by Alice-scribbles
Summary: Set an academic year after book 4. A girl from St Trinians goes to the Gallagher academy. From Bex's point of view. Please read ! I don't own Gallagher Girls or St Trinians
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place the school year after Cammie runs away with Zach. A girl from St Trinians joins :)**

It was the start of a new year at the Gallagher Academy. It was the first year that I, Bex Baxter, had gone to Gallagher without Cammie. As I walked with Liz and Macy to our room, I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness as I stared at our familiar room that didn't feel as familiar without Cammie. The room was a stranger without my chameleon friend.

After the report that Cam had left on the last day of term, Ms Morgan, Abby, my own mum and dad and most of the CIA and MI6 where looking for her despite Cam telling us not to. I spent my entire summer travelling around Europe with my parents looking for her. Mr Solomon would have gone looking if it wasn't for the fact that the Circle wanted him too. With so many people looking for her, it was only a matter of getting her before the Circle did. Finding them, however, was a problem when the people you were looking for are spies in training with knowledge about how to disguise yourself effectively and a pavement artist. Even with all those people looking for her, it didn't make me feel any easier.

The three of us unpacked our belongings and changed into our uniforms in complete silence. A dark cloud had settled over the room. I sat on Cam's empty bed, stroked the covers absentmindedly and let my imagination wander to what Cammie would be doing right now, if she was safe.

I thought of the report Cammie had left at the end of last year. I thought of my friend and Zach with dozens of disguises and fake Ids escaping the country. I thought of them hiding in hundreds of safe houses across the globe. I thought of the Circle capturing and torturing my best friend.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my reverie. "Who do you think that is?" Liz practically squeaked. After all that had happened last year, I wasn't surprised that my bookworm friend was a little on the edge. "Dunno." I mumbled as I headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Liz cried frantically scrambling to her feet, "What if it's _the Circle_?" she said the last two words in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, like they're going to get past the security, hundreds of Gallagher Girls, the teachers and_ knock_." Macy snorted. Liz saw that Macy had a point but she still eyed the door cautiously as if expecting a dozen burly men to rush into their dorm and kidnap and torture them.

I was not met by a dozen burly men. Instead I came face to face with Mr Solomon. "Professor Buckingham would like to see all three of you in her office." He said.

"Have you heard any news?" Macy asked, appearing at my side followed closely by Liz.

"No." He said simply. And with that, he walked away.

"Why does Buckingham want to see us?" Liz asked. Buckingham had been appointed headmistress while Ms Morgan searched for her daughter.

"Dunno. Probably something to do with Cammie." Macy answered thoughtfully.

The three of us walked down the crowded corridors that had gone silent as we went past. Tina Walters, the queen gossiper, approached me with a worried look on her face. My blood ran cold. Tina was usually wrong but she had sources, no matter how unreliable they were, I wanted to know what she had heard. "Tina, what have you heard?" I asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I was hoping you had heard from her." Her words were not surprising yet surprising at the same time. Tina Walters had sources that heard _everything_, Tina had theories about_ everything_ yet she had not heard anything about my best friend. Then again, no one had heard from them, seen them or heard anything about them.

We arrived at Buckingham's office and were shocked to see a girl we had never seen before in the chair.

"Ah, girls please sit down." Our professor said warmly.

We all eyed the girl. She was pretty. Too pretty. I could see Macy give the girl her death look which she gave to anyone who looked better than her. I've only seen Macy give one other person that death look.

The girl had long, wavy, chocolate brown hair, the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen, flawless porcelain skin and a figure that would make models jealous. She had red painted nails to match her red lips and her eye make-up emphasised her green eyes.

"Girls this is Lauren Le Page, Lauren this is Macy McHenry, Liz Sutton and Bex Baxter." Professor Buckingham introduced us in turn.

"Hi." Lauren said in a thick British accent

"Lauren is a new student who has transferred from St Trinians in England and will be your roommate since you have a spare bed."

"What!" Liz, Macy and I all cried in disbelief. How could she? Our best friend was missing and they were replacing her with this English snob? Well, I'm English but this girl just screamed 'snob'. I hated this girl. I hated her and her stupid green eyes.

"You can't do that! They'll find Cammie soon and they'll bring her home" I said. Actually I practically screamed it. "She'll come home. Cammie _will_ come home." I repeated the words as if to convince myself that it would happen.

"I'm sorry Miss Baxter but it's been two months. You have a spare bed so you will be rooming with Miss Le Page. There will be no further discussion! Now show Lauren some hospitality and show her around the school." My professor's words were sharp. I glanced at my friends who looked as shocked as I felt.

We were dismissed so Liz, Macy and I put Mrs Dabney's teachings to good use and showed this snob some hospitality. What we hadn't realised in Buckingham's office was that Lauren had very high heels on, a very short skirt and a very revealing blouse. Ok, she wasn't a snob, she was a slut.

"This is our room." Liz said opening the door for Lauren so she could dump her slutty bag on _Cammie's_ bed. Ok, so her bag wasn't slutty, it was just a plain black suitcase, but the fact that it belonged to her made it a slutty suitcase. I hated her with every step she took in those six inch patent black shoes.

"It's nice." Lauren said. It was very believable but I knew it was a lie. Ok, maybe my hate for her made it sound like a lie.

"Yeah, well, it's our room." Macy said.

We made our way down to the Grand Hall and waited for the welcome back dinner. We introduced Lauren to the rest of our classmates and acted very hospitable. Acted. Honestly? I was really contemplating whether to tie her up and lock her in one of the secret passages Cammie found and leaving her there or to burn every one of her slutty belongings. I'm pretty sure Liz and Macy were thinking the same thing.

Silence fell over the school as Buckingham stepped up to the podium. "Welcome back girls. I will be taking Ms Morgan's place as Headmistress while the search for Cameron Morgan continues. We all hope that both Cammie and Ms Morgan come back safely. Because of what is happening there will be no trips to town," as she said this I could swear that she looked straight at me, Liz and Macy, "except for educational purposes. That is all."

After the groaning and I-can't-believe-we-can't-go-to-town's subsided, they were replaced with have-you-heard-from-Cammie's and do-you-know-what-they-want-with-her's. I have no idea how many times I said no but in the end I just refused to answer. I wanted to scream, yell and beat the living shit out of anyone who asked me about Cammie. It was obvious wasn't it? If I had heard from her then she would be sitting next to me right then.


	2. Chapter 2

I just got some pancakes and orange juice and was heading back to my table when I heard Tina Walters say THE most ridiculous thing I have EVER heard her say and that is saying something!

"Hey, Lauren is it true that your old school stole a painting?" she asked forgetting about the Spanish we were supposed to be speaking, eagerly leaning across the table in excitement.

"Tina, don't be stu-" I was cut short.

"_Si." _she said so casually and resumed eating her bacon and eggs while the whole table went into shock.

"WHAT?" Liz spluttered, also forgetting about the Spanish, "Your school... STOLE...a painting?" my genius friend repeated to be sure she had heard correctly.

"_Si." _Lauren repeated simply. My mind was blown. The snob's school _stole_ a painting! That was so cool! I was starting to like this girl.

"Which painting?" I managed to ask.

"The girl with the pearl earring." With that she left the table. She sounded so casual! It was as if that sort of thing happened everyday at St Trinians. Maybe it did...

"Do you think she was being serious?" Macy asked no one in particular.

"I honestly don't know. It would be so bloody cool though!" I said. The whole of our year headed for Ancient Languages talking about one topic only: Lauren.

At lunch I decided to get to know Lauren. Well, since we were sharing a room together, why not? It seems everyone had started to befriend her after we what we heard at breakfast.

"So, it Gallagher different to St Trinians?" I asked. I was NOT expecting what I heard next.

"Not really. Well the lessons are slightly different; here you learn to make antidotes for poisons and stuff, at St T's we made explosives. And vodka. VERY strong vodka. Some year eights found that out the hard way!" well that just make me like the girl even more!

"St Trinians sounds...um... interesting." Liz chose her words carefully.

"_Interesting? _It sounds bloody terrific!" I exclaimed.

"Did you get _any_ work done at all?" Only Liz would ask such an academic question!

"Yes. Except we learnt how to say 'sir, I have never seen that suitcase in my life before' in at least two different languages."

"Hey, at least that's a useful phrase!" Macy chuckled. We continued to eat in silence.

"Who's Cammie by the way?" our new roommate asked, picking up a chip (or French fry as my American friends call them). My friends and I froze at her words. We didn't answer for a few minutes. It was Macy who broke the silence. "She's our friend and old roommate. She...ran away." She looked down and Liz looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Why'd she run away?" Lauren frowned, "_How _did she run away?"

"A secret organisation, called the Circle of Cavan, is after her. No one knows why though." Liz answered quietly.

"They either don't know, or they're keeping it a secret." I corrected. I watched Lauren's confused frown turn into a sympathetic frown. We didn't speak again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them :) Just so everyone knows, Lauren was a Posh Tottie when she went to St Trinians (I made her up. She is NOT in the movies!) Oh and I don't own the Gallagher girls or St Trinians :) **

"Today's lesson is about finding who you you're looking for and getting the information from them." Mr Solomon eyed us all individually. He was stilled a bit scarred from last year. "There are other ways of getting information than beating it out of them." My CoveOps teacher said that looking at me. I felt myself blush and Macy (who had moved up to our year's CoveOps class) nudged me hard in the ribs, grinning.

Mr Solomon began writing on the board. We all hurriedly copied the notes from the board in our books. "The trick is finding out the person's weakness. Who can tell me an example?" Liz's hand was in the air quicker than I could blink. Yes, I did say Liz. Her class was sent to Sub-Level two after an incident involving her teacher and sulphuric acid from the Lab.

"Miss Walters" He ignored Liz's arm that was practically shooting out of her arm socket.

"Bribery?" Tina asked.

"Good. Miss Le Page." Mr Solomon pointed at our newest member of the Gallagher Academy.

"Seduction." Lauren said. Before Mr Solomon could respond Mrs Dabney came running in, slightly out of breath. "They've been spotted!" she gasped. I couldn't believe it! They'd found her! She was coming home! Cammie was coming back!

"Where?" Mr Solomon was wide eyed.

"Adelaide, Australia." Mrs Dabney seemed to have her breath back. Liz squealed and gripped me tightly in a bear hug, which should have been impossible for a girl of Liz's size.

Mrs Dabney looked sympathetic. Why? What was wrong? "I said they'd been spotted, not that we have them now. We lost their trail." She explained. How could they lose her trail! They were spies! It was what they did for a living! They were supposed to be experts!

"Well, at least we know she's safe." Macy tried to reassure a sobbing Liz who was curled up by her bed surrounded by tissues.

"We know that she _was_ safe. If she'd been spotted by us, _they _could have spotted her too." I slumped down by Liz's side and put a hand on her shaking shoulder. At my words Liz only sobbed harder.

Lauren, confident Lauren, looked unsure what to do. I couldn't blame her really, she'd only been here a week. She didn't even know Cammie or Zach.

"We have to find her!" Liz cried, "We have to find her before the Circle does! We know her better than anyone else. If anyone can find her, it's us." She dried her eyes on the sleeve of her 'I heart Geeks' hoodie.

"We can't. All the passage ways are blocked off and we aren't allowed out of the building." Macy whispered, shedding a single tear.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Cammie and Zach had been spotted in Australia. Nothing since. Not even Tina had heard anything and _that_ was worrying. It had been almost three months and she hadn't heard anything.

It was lunch and the whole of my year were outside enjoying the September sun. My roommates and I were listening to Lauren telling us about the latest fashion in England. Well, I sort of spaced out. As much as I love fashion, I was writing an Ancient Languages essay, eating a marmite sandwich and worrying about Cammie.

"Hey, Bex? You okay?" Lauren scooted over to me. She was actually a nice person when you got used to her ridiculously short skirts and her blunt way of saying things. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said lamely, not bothering to put on a fake, cheery voice. My English friend just raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Come on, Bex. What's wrong, seriously?" I sighed and pulled at the grass. "It's Cammie. These stupid twats are after her and no one knows why." I blinked back the tears. I wasn't usually one to cry but my best friend could be in trouble right at that very second and I was lying on the grass doing homework. "Someone knows." Lauren whispered. Whoa, déjà vu, I thought.

"Hey, guys! Mr Solomon is headed towards us!" Liz stage whispered and hastily straightened her skirt. I finished off a Latin sentence in my Ancient Languages essay and gathered up my pens (which could also stun someone if you pressed the nib). "Change into normal clothes and meet me by the foyer in ten minutes." Mr Solomon said, "Even you Liz. Tell the rest of your CoveOps classmates as well." And with that, he left. Liz looked very confused.

Macy was on the verge of yelling at Liz because she refused to wear eyeliner and I was deciding which handbag I was going to bring. "I think the black one." Lauren appeared at my side in the mirror, "It's the most practical." I gaped at her in disbelief. The girl was wearing six inch heels, for God's sake! I was starting to think that she didn't own a pair of flat shoes. "Plus, black goes with everything." She stated, seeing my jaw drop.

"For God's sake Liz! Wear the damn eyeliner!" Macy screeched.

"No! I'm not going to be chatting up boys! I don't even know why I'm going." Liz made an excellent point and Macy growled in frustration. Why was Liz going? It was a CoveOps practical and Liz wasn't taking CoveOps anymore.

"Maybe Mr Solomon needs help with electrical equipment?" Lauren guessed while touching up her red lipstick.

"Okay girls," Mr Solomon clapped his hands and looked round at the girls waiting in the foyer, "Your mission is to find a disc. The disc has a password so you have to find the password too." He spun on his heels and led us to a van.

Once crammed into the van, we were handed comms units. "Miss McHenry, was the driver of the car that just passed a man or a woman?"

"Trick question, it was a truck and it was a man around his late fifties."

"Very good Macy." Mr Solomon nearly smiled. Nearly.

"Sir, why am I here?" Liz asked after fifteen minutes of silence.

"Well, Liz, you know the most about computers."

We clambered out the back of the van when we got to a very busy mall. "You have until five to retrieve the disc and get the password, ladies." We split up in groups; me, Lauren, Macy and Liz together and Anna, Tina and Mick together.

"What about the guy in the trench coat? It's far too hot for a coat!" Liz said quietly as we went down the escalator. "No. He's alone and if he had the disc he would have backup." Lauren replied. We passed the other group and Anna shook her head and carried on walking, it was such a small gesture that no one would've noticed, except for us of course.

An hour later we were no closer to getting the disc. "Hey, didn't we see those boys come in here just a minute ago?" Macy elbowed Lauren as three (really fit) boys left the cafe we just entered. "Yes." And so the following began. We kept our distance but had them in sight until they went in the men's loo. "I guess we wait until they come out now." Liz said sitting down on a bench.

"No. We follow them." I told my brainy friend.

"What?" She squeaked loudly and the group of old ladies behind us stared. "They're in the men's bathroom! We can't just waltz into the men's toilet! In case you haven't noticed, none of us are men." She lowered her voice.

"They could climb out the window and then we'd lose their trail." Lauren said, "I have an idea. Follow my lead." She grabbed Liz's hand to prevent her from backing out and marched in the men's toilet. "Oops! Wrong loo!" She said very loudly and then walked out again. "What was the point in that!" Macy exclaimed. Liz had turned a startling shade of plum. "Well, all the stall doors were open, the boys weren't in there and the window was open."

The four of us pushed our way through the crowded shopping centre which had filled up considerably because of all the teenagers who had just been let out of school. Finally, we got to the car park. The boys were nowhere to be seen. "Great, we've lost them!" I threw my hands in the air in frustration. It was quarter to four. Time was running out. "There they are." Macy nodded towards the traffic lights.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon we were on their trail again. "Anna, we have followed the subject out of the mall." I spoke into my comms unit. I waited for a reply. "Where are you now?" Anna's voice sounded in my ear. I stopped by a sign post. Crap. This was Josh's street. Macey and Liz stared at the sign post in shock and worry. "What if we see him?" I asked Macey, the worry sounding in my voice. I must have tempted fate because at that moment Josh rounded the corner with a group of his friends.

They were the boys that had cornered Anna in the pharmacy. A wave of fury washed over me. The group of boys were laughing and joking- their lives were so normal yet my life had changed so much in such a short period of time.

The group stopped when they saw us. Josh squinted as if to see us clearer then his eyes widened. "Hey, I recognise you." A very tall guy with broad shoulders pointed at Macey, "You're one of those Gallagher snobs!" He laughed. The whole group laughed except Josh.

"You're Cammie's friends, aren't you?" Josh asked even though he knew it wasn't a question. I nodded slowly. "Where is she? Is she with you?" this time I shook my head, "No, she's not with us." I said simply. He was with DeeDee so why would he want to see Cammie? I shot a confused look at him and he seemed to understand my confusion, "I really need to talk to her. DeeDee and I split up." He explained. Lauren flipped her curly, brown hair signalling that if we didn't get a move on then we would lose the trail. "I'm sorry that you broke up with DeeDee but Cammie's not here and we really have to go." I told the boy. He looked heartbroken. "Oh, could you tell her that I need to talk to her though?" my heart twisted at his words "No, sorry, she's not here. She's gone." I turned from the heartbroken boy and his bully friends and continued following the subjects.

By now, the boys were fully aware that they were being followed by us so they picked up the pace. Their pace increased and increased until we were sprinting after them. How Lauren managed to run that fast in heels that high is a mystery to me but we kept going. Since we knew the area so well, we had the upper hand. We chased them right into the other group. "Nice work guys!" I congratulated my classmates and tied the boys up.

We had the boys tied to chairs in an empty warehouse, we had the disc, and all we needed now was the password. The question was how to get the information out of them. Well, I had my mind made up but Liz reminded me that there are other ways to get them to tell other than beating the living shit out of them (though, in my opinion, the other ways aren't half as effective). Finally, the others saw sense and let me use force. I chose my victim and grinned.

After the third hard slap, Lauren pushed me out of the way. She did something that I _really _didn't expect! She pushed me out of the way and _snogged him! _I couldn't believe it! She grabbed his face and kissed him! "Er...Lauren..." I began but she just held a finger up to silence me and continued kissing him. We were all in shock, even Macey's jaw had dropped to the ground.

"Now will you tell me the code?" she whispered against his lips, both of them gasping for air. "N-no." The poor boy stammered. I felt sorry for him, I really did; he was obviously struggling to keep his lips sealed, quite literally, with a girl like Lauren kissing him. "Oh dear." Lauren pouted and resumed the kissing. It was clear she knew what she was doing. She moved from his lips to his neck and a small moan escaped the boy's free lips.

"Nine, four, six, zero, two, seven. No spaces." He whispered, the two other boys groaned in defeat. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that." Lauren teased him. When he refused to speak again she bit his ear. "Ow! It's nine, four, six, zero, two, seven!" He repeated much louder and gave his friends an apologetic look. "Thank you." Lauren smiled sweetly at him and patted his head like a dog. It was quite cruel but I had to admire the girl.

"We're in." Liz announced.. She opened a document and read aloud for everyone to hear. "Well done girls, these are your..." she trailed off and her jaw dropped. What? These are our _what?_ I ran to Liz and leant over her shoulder to get a better look at the computer screen. "These are your new classmates." She finished the sentence.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" everyone cried and rushed to the computer to see the proof for themselves. It was there in black and white 'These are your new classmates'. What, another Blackthorne exchange? Why were they coming? How many boys were there going to be? There were so many questions to ask.

Mr Solomon and Professor Buckingham stepped through the metal doors and untied our new classmates. The boys rubbed their wrists and the one Lauren kissed actually looked terrified. Macey crossed her arms and cocked her hip in annoyance.

"Well done girls, you've got the disc and the password. However, you haven't got all the boys." There were more? Fantastic, more testosterone to infiltrate the school.

"Come on girls, how could you forget us so easily?" a familiar voice emerged from the shadows of the warehouse. It was Grant and Jonas.

"Jonas!"Liz's eyes brightened when she saw the boy she had had a crush on since last year. Both their cheeks went pink. It was so cute! It was so obvious that they both fancied each other.

"Hey Bex." Grant shot me a dazzling smile that made me melt, on the inside. On the outside I stayed strong and steely. I was not going to let my guard down because of a boy, no matter how sexy his arms were or how his crooked smile could melt steel... Shut up Bex! Don't let his sexiness get to you.

Next to Grant was a boy I had never seen before. He was taller than Grant and had messy, dark hair. Jesus, he was gorgeous! I saw Tina swoon- yes actual _swoonage_- and Anna was fanning herself even though it wasn't particularly hot in the now crowded warehouse. Lauren, however, was unaffected by the hotness of the guys in the room.

We were ushered into the same white van that we came in. Because of the six extra bodies, Liz was sat on my lap and Macey was sandwiched in between Lauren and me. It was not a very comfortable ride. And, let me tell you, those sex-god arms of Grant's may be pretty to look at but when turning a very sharp corner and being crush into them is like being crushed against a rock.

That evening Professor Buckingham introduced the six boys to the whole school. As the boys walked past our table, Lauren caught the eye of guy the kissed , who we now know is called Tom, and winked. He blushed and diverted his eyes from her.

"_Il__ est__ magnifique__!" _Macey said when the guy with messy, dark hair walked- no, _glided_- past. Every single girl in the hall was watching the boy, except for Lauren who was just helping herself to some peas and carrots. Anna's eyes were practically popping out of their sockets! "Who is _he?_" Anna ignored the sign which said that we were to be speaking French tonight. Tina Walters leant across so that the boys couldn't hear that we were talking about them, "He's called Will Barnes. His dad is one of the most wanted men in America." Her eyes sparkled with glee. What Tina loved to do the most was gossip.

Since it was a Friday, Tina was hosting a movie marathon. I really wanted to finish my Ancient Languages essay so I didn't go. The others (being Liz, Macey and Lauren) didn't go either because they refused to let me stay behind, plus I think they just wanted to gossip about the boys and their hotness.

"So who were the guys we tied up?" Macey asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

"The one with blonde hair is Ben Harding, I think, the ginger guy is Chris Moseley and the one you kissed, Lauren, is Tom Sinnerton. Speaking of which, what the hell was the kissing about?" Liz grinned and passed Lauren the Pringles.

"Well, seduction is a very useful technique. The Posh Totties used it all the time to get information at St Trinians." She said and popped a crisp in her mouth.

"Your old school was really...something." I laughed. That school was actually like a spy school without actually being a spy school!

There was a knock at the door. "Is anyone expecting someone?" Macey asked, obviously very confused.

"No, I don't think so. I'll get it." Lauren stood up, brushed biscuit crumbs off her and shuffled to the door in her fluffy slippers. Macey, Liz and I followed her.

"Hey, we were bored." Grant shot me one of his dazzling smiles. Why the _hell_ was Grant, Jonas and Will standing in their pjs at our door? Fuck that, why was I standing in a pair of old grey pyjama shorts and an 'I heart London' t shirt that was two sizes too big when there are three seriously hot guys at my door? I stood aside to allow them in.

"Can we help you?" Lauren asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, can you entertain us?" the new guy, Will, asked with a cheeky, lopsided smile. Lauren just raised her eyebrows. "Hey, we were bored, Jonas and Grant think you're cool and I like to make new friends." He shrugged and raised his hands as if to surrender.

"Ok then. What do you want to do?" I asked feeling slightly awkward in my pjs.

"How about 'have you ever'?" Lauren piped up.


	7. Chapter 7

**I might not update for a while because my teachers are being annoying and piling up the homework :( On top of that, I have to change my persuasive speech for English because apparently doing a speech on how we should get less homework is not appropriate to do in front of the board of Governors :/ sorry :( anyway... enjoy :)**

"Lauren, have you ever been arrested?" Liz asked when the bottle landed on Lauren.

"I'm offended!" Lauren put on a fake theatrical voice, "What do you take me for! And no, I have never been arrested." She laughed. She spun the Coke bottle and it landed on Will.

"Hmmm..." Lauren tapped her manicured finger on her chin in thought, "Will, have you ever had a threesome?" at this he just laughed at the girl.

"Are you suggesting something Miss Le Page?" Will raised his eyebrows in amusement, a playful smirk on his lips.

"No. Are you?" she too raised an eyebrow.

"No. And no, I have never had a threesome." He spun the bottle and it landed on Jonas.

"So, Jonas, do you fancy Liz?"

"Hey! It's called 'have you ever'." Jonas flushed a deep red and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"So you do." Will clarified.

"I never said that!"

"But you're not denying it so that means you fancy her." Will elbowed his friend. Liz went a similar colour to a cherry. The two boys started wrestling on the floor. Liz cheered for Jonas and Lauren cheered for Will.

"Hey, Bex, what happened to Zach and Cammie? Zach never came back to school and I haven't seen Cammie here." Grant's beautiful face showed his worry. Neither Macey nor I answered.

"Bex," Grant almost growled, "Where are they?"

"I don't know. They...they ran away together. Away from the Circle." I met his eyes. The colour drained from his face when I mentioned the Circle.

"Have you heard from them?"

"No, but they were spotted in Australia a few weeks ago. No one's heard anything since." Macey answered solemnly.

Will, Lauren, Jonas and Liz joined our conversation. Will's dark hair was ruffled and I think I caught Lauren staring at his arms but it must have been my imagination. It took me a while to realise that Jonas and Liz were holding hands.

"Why are you here by the way?" I asked the Blackthorne boys. They were reluctant to answer.

"The Circle." Jonas broke the long silence in a whisper. We four girls gave them confused looks.

"They tried recruiting us," my eyebrows shot up at Grant's solemn words, "we refused. They came after us so Joe Solomon helped us out." No one spoke for what seemed like a year. The silence was suffocating me.

My thoughts drifted to Cammie and Zach once more. I imagined them in Europe travelling on countless trains, planes and buses to throw the Circle off their scent. I imagined them in Paris by the Eifel tower and in London by the Tower of London again. I imagined them with dozens of fake identities and disguises. I imagined the Circle grabbing my best friend.

"So, what's the Circle up to?" Lauren broke the silence in a gentle whisper.

"Dunno." I mused.

"Can we change the subject 'cause I'm getting depressed." Lauren asked bluntly but she just said what everyone was thinking. There was a unanimous nod.

"So, Macey how is Preston?" Liz asked and waggled her eyebrows mischievously.

Macey flushed with embarrassment. The pink looked alien on her cheeks. She mumbled something into her hand.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear that." I teased my black-haired friend whose cheeks changed from pink to red.

"Fine! He's...fine." She turned her gaze away from us.

"Preston?" Lauren asked.

"This guy Macey's _in love _with." Liz put her hand to her forehead and pretended to swoon. I doing so she accidently fell into Jonas, whose cheeks flushed.

"Oooh! Is he pretty?" Lauren asked in a childish, excited voice, her bright green eyes shimmering.

"I'm not _in love _with him," She copied Liz's swoony tone, "and... yes." she blushed darker and dared not to look at anyone.

"Who knew Macey McHenry was capable of falling in love!" Grant put his hand to his heart and put on a mock shocked tone.

"Piss off." Macey rolled her eyes.

"I would, but I don't want to." Grant shrugged. Macey smacked his hard on the chest. "Now now, there's no need to get vicious." He tutted and rubbed his chest ruefully.

"Moving on, when are you two going to kiss? It's really annoying me now." Macey pointed at Jonas and Liz who both turned beetroot.

Then the chant began, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Jonas pecked Liz on the cheek.

"What the fuck was that!" Lauren crossed her arms, an exact copy of Macey who was sitting next to her. They shook their heads but didn't pressure the new couple.

Then there was a sudden noise that made us jump not only because it was so sudden, but also because it should have been impossible. It was a phone ringing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lauren's POV**

I dived for my handbag and pulled out my ringing phone. Please let this be Kelly or Annabelle, I thought to myself.

I had tried to contact them but since they were part of MI7, I didn't know their numbers. So, instead I phoned my old home, St Trinians. I really did miss the girls back there but Gallagher was my home now and I really liked it here. Bex, Macey and Liz were amazing and Mr Solomon was so hot! The Chavs and First Years at St Ts could be _so_ annoying sometimes.

I looked at the caller Id, 'unknown number'. Fantastic! It was bound to be Kelly or Annabelle. I hastily flipped it open and, thankfully, heard the voice of Kelly Jones on the other end.

"Kelly, hi." I smiled at the voice of the British spy and ex-head girl of St Trinians. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on me. Probably because it should have been impossible to make a phone call in Gallagher.

"Hi Lauren. Miss Fritton said that you needed mine and Annabelle's help?" her voice crackled with the bad reception.

"Yeah, we do, here at the Gallagher academy." I answered sitting on my bed and crossed my legs.

"Ah, Gallagher. I've worked with loads of people who went there. So, what is it?"

I met Bex's very confused gaze. "Well, it's about someone called...Cammie. Cameron Morgan." Bex's jaw dropped and Macey's and Liz's eyes widened. "She's on the run and no one can find her. You and Annabelle are the best so I thought you could help us." Bex signalled me to hand the phone to her, "Hang on; I'll pass you to one of Cammie's close friends." I held out the phone to Bex but Liz snatched it and put it on speaker.

"Well, now you're on speaker Kel." I informed her.

"Why is she on the run?" I heard Annabelle ask.

"A secret organisation called the Circle are after her. We don't know why." Macey said.

"Ok, what does she look like?"

"Um... hi Kelly, I'm Liz... can I send you a photo of her? I mean, is your phone secure?" Liz leant closer to the phone and swept her long, blonde hair out of her face.

"Yes, it is secure. I'll make sure to dispose of the photo afterwards so that it doesn't get into the wrong hands." Kelly reassured my brain box friend.

"Ok... one sec." Liz scrambled to her computer and scrolled through a few photos until she found a good one of Cammie. She did some technological thing that I honestly had no clue what she did.

"I got the picture. Is she alone?"

"No. She's with a boy called Zachary Goode." Bex answered.

"Ok. I'll keep a look out. I'll tell you if we see anything. I got to go, bye." The phone went silent.

"Ok, who was that and why is she looking for Cam and Zach?" Bex's brown eyes met my green ones.

"That was Kelly Jones. She was head girl at St Trinians about three years ago and is now part of MI7. Annabelle Fritton was head girl after Kelly left and is also part of MI7." I explained, sitting down on the floor next to Will.

"MI7?" Liz asked, "Is there such a thing?" her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah. It's new and really top secret." I explained to my American friends.

"Cool!" Jonas grinned.

"So, back to the game?" Liz asked.

"Nah, can't be arsed." I said. The game was getting a bit old.

"Well, since it's nearly one in the morning, I'm going to bed." Grant stood up and headed towards the door.

"Same. Bye Liz." Jonas smiled at Liz and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Liz blushed and smiled back.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow girls." Will gave a lazy wave and followed his friend.

Jesus, he was fit! Of course, I would never show that I liked him, St Trinians girls are strong and so are Gallagher girls, I was both.

"Night." Macey yawned and climbed into bed. We said our 'goodnights' and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up surprisingly early – like, six o'clock early – so I decided to explore my new home. Gallagher was a bit like St Trinians, except without a first year in a fish tank or an Emo tied up on RS blackboard like she was being crucified. But it had the same sort of wooden staircase and it felt... homely.

I wandered aimlessly around the mansion. I ran my fingers along the wooden banisters thoughtfully. There were very few people around since it was six o'clock on a Sunday morning. Most people were recovering from late nights and movie marathons.

I took in my surroundings. I hadn't been here that long so I was still getting used to things around here. The teachers were stricter and a lot less forgiving that at St Trinians.

I missed St Trinians. I missed the cold and the rain in England and the green English countryside. I missed my sisters at St Trinians and their madness – even if they were very dangerous people. I thought of the Geeks, the Emos, the Chavs (or 'Rude Girls' as they prefer, but they are Chavs), the Posh Totties and even the annoying First Years. I missed the dorm parties and the Vodka brewing. I missed Miss Fritton and her advice on explosives and just general craziness – she was sometimes worse that the girls!

Even though I missed England and all my friends, I loved it here in Roseville. I loved my new friends and teachers. I loved learning new things and all the missions. I loved the fact that you didn't have to watch your back at all times when you're relaxing or studying or even sleeping.

I wandered into the Grand Hall and grabbed a bowl of Corn Flakes and a cup of tea and sat on the usual table that was empty. There were a few people in the Grand Hall; a couple of first and second years and Mr Solomon and Madame Dabney.

"Hey." A voice behind me said, making me jump and spill some tea. I turned around to see Will smirking at me. The boy was so cocky – that just made me like him even more.

"Hey, pretty boy, thank you very much for making me spill tea all over my cereal." I said as sarcastically as I could.

"You're welcome." He sat down next to me.

"Dickhead." I tried unsuccessfully to hide my smile and mopped my tea-covered hand with a napkin.

"The one and only." He smiled at me.

We were later joined by Bex, Grant, Macey, Liz and Jonas. I got up to refill my tea since the majority of it had saturated my Corn Flakes.

"Last night was fun." Grant said as I sat back down.

"Yup." Bex agreed and bit into an apple.

There were a few minutes of silence as we ate. The hall began to fill up with more tired girls.

"Um, Lauren... why did you get help finding Cammie and Zach?" Macey looked up from her pancakes, "I mean, you don't even know them, so why would you help?"

I thought about it carefully. "Well, you guys are my friends, right?" they all nodded, "I guess... I just wanted to help you find your friends. I don't know really. I just...did." I shrugged.

"Thank you." Bex whispered.

**I don't really like the beginning but I needed to involve Kelly somehow. Yay for Kelly and Annabelle! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**My best friend has just pointed out that three people have the same names as my teachers :P (Mr Grant, Mr Barnes and Mr Harding, if you're interested). :P**

**Lauren's POV**

My tired eyes skimmed across the books in the Library. When I finally found one that would help me with Latin (I was still slightly behind on my languages) I found a quiet corner and curled up on the floor to read.

I must have dosed off because I was being shaken awake by a smirking Will. "Hey Sleeping Beauty." I rubbed my eyes and glared at him.

"Why'd you wake me up?" I asked groggily.

"You snore."

"I do not!" I defended.

"Sure you don't." He rolled his hazel eyes and sat down on the floor next to me.

I picked up the Latin book that had fallen out of my hands and continued reading. Will leant over my shoulder to see what I was reading. He smelt of Lynx and aftershave. He smelt like heaven!

"Learning Latin?"

"Someone's quick!" I rolled my eyes but kept reading.

"Again with the sarcasm." He sighed and shook his head. His black hair was messy in a really sexy way.

A few second year girls were staring at Will. The blushed and ran away giggling when he saw them. "Looks like you have a few admirers, Will." I chuckled.

"Yeah." He sighed and grabbed a book from behind him. We read in a comfortable silence.

"This. Makes. No. Sense!" I said, banging my head on the heavy Latin book, after about ten minutes of trying to understand the gobbledy-gook that people actually called a language.

"Oh come on! Latin's easy!" He said and prised the book out of my hand mid hit. "Amo, amas, amat, amamus, amatis, amant. I love, you love, he, she or it loves, we love, you (plural) love, they love." He recited from memory.

"Please help me!" I begged.

"Hmm..." he tapped his chin in thought.

"Please! I'll do anything!" I pleaded and even got on my knees begging. Yes, I was fully aware that my dignity was on the line here but I needed help with my grades.

"Anything?" he raised his eyebrows. I smacked him hard on the shoulder. "Ok, fine. I'll help you with Latin."

...

"Well, I think I am a fucking marvellous tutor." Will declared after an hour of tutoring. In just an hour he'd covered the entire book - which was bigger than the Bible - with me.

"Don't get too cocky, I'm just naturally brilliant!" I winked and stood up but forgot that since I'd been sitting down for a long time my leg had gone dead and it gave way. Will caught me before I smashed into the book case.

"Thanks." I ignored the shivers that had been caused by his touch. I straightened up and smoothed down my skirt.

"Don't worry 'bout it." He was the one to wink now. His hazel eyes caught mine and held my gaze.

"I should... go." I finally stammered and pointed towards the door. Come on Lauren, you're not usually one to get lost for word in front of a boy! I scolded myself for acting so stupidly in front of Will. I was usually calm and collected and confident when it came to guys. There was just something about Will that made me so tongue-tied. I spun on my very high heels and strode quickly towards the heavy wooden doors.

In a moment Will had matched my pace. "So, where're you going?" He said in his sexy American accent.

"I dunno, somewhere."

"Ok, I'm coming with you." He announced.

"Alright." I shrugged, secretly glad that he chose to stick with me.

We strolled in a comfortable silence across the perfectly manicured grounds. I occasionally stole a glance in his direction. As the sun began to set and our shadows became longer, I watched how his eyelashes casted shadows on his high cheekbones.

"Do you miss your family?" He asked gently after ten minutes of silence.

"Every second of every day." I admitted in a whisper. "Do you miss your parents?"

"No." He said in a disgusted voice. "I don't miss my parents." He clenched his jaw. "I miss my little sister Gracie though. She's ten today." He said with a smile. I was tempted to ask why he hated his parents but thought better of it and kept my mouth shut.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! More would be appreciated :) **

**Lauren's POV**

Summer melted into autumn and before I knew it, it was Halloween. The school was holding a Halloween party but since it was the Gallagher Academy, it was no ordinary party.

"Right, girls and boys, your mission is to find a letter." Mr Solomon said as he handed out envelopes. "There is an imposter at the party and they are going to be attempting murder. Your task is to catch the imposter unless you are the imposter; in that case your task is to capture your victim. The letter explains who the murderer is and who the victim is. Murderer, you know who you are." There was a pause as everyone eyes each other with suspicion. "You are to be down here in your costumes by eight."

It was manic in the dorm. Liz had poked herself in the eye with her eyeliner and Macey couldn't find her witch's costume. "Where the FUCK is it! It's seven and I haven't done my makeup and someone's taken my outfit!" Macey yelled in frustration.

"I highly doubt anyone's _taken_ it." I said calmly whilst pinning back some of my chocolate brown curls.

Macey began tearing apart the room occasionally muttering something like 'bloody, shitting thieves!' Bex sighed and opened the wardrobe. There hung her lacy, black and purple witch's dress.

"Right... um...thanks." Macey blushed and snatched the dress from its hanger and began to pull it on.

"What're you going as?" I asked Liz as Bex straightened her long hair.

"A mad scientist." She replied. The whole dorm stopped and stared at her. "A _sexy_ mad scientist! Duh!" she explained as she grabbed a white lab coat, high heels and some glasses.

At seven forty five, we were finally ready. Liz as a mad scientist in her lab coat, high heels, glasses and a very short skirt, Macey as a witch in a purple and black, lacy dress which came about mid thigh length and a wand, Bex was a vampire with a floor length black dress with red beads around the neck and I even had two red puncture marks – which I thought Macey did a bloody brilliant job on – and I was a ghost and had a long, flowing white dress and white powder to make my skin even paler. I thought we looked fantastic.

We saw the boys laughing at the bottom of the stairs. As we descended, they stopped and stared at us. "Well, don't you look... dashing." I said looking Will up and down. "What _are _you exactly?"

"I'm an axe murderer!" He said and waved a – hopefully – plastic axe. "I was thinking about being Lord Voldemort but I like my nose too much." He grinned.

"And your hair, plus you'd have to perfect your British accent." I grinned back at him.

"I'll have you know that I have perfected my British accent and I sound _fantastic!" _He defended.

"Is that right?" I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"Absolutely!" He said, "Righty ho! Top notch... do you fancy coming for tea and scones old chap?" I couldn't help but laugh at his incredibly bad English accent.

"A little stereotypical but good enough... if you're the Queen, of course, no ordinary person speaks like that in England." I said.

At that moment the doors to the hall opened revealing a ball room covered in Halloween decorations. The normal lights were replaced by flashing coloured lights and pumpkins, cobwebs and skeletons hung all around. Pop music started playing and everyone entered the grand hall.

I strutted to the middle of the dance floor to show off my moves. Macey, Liz and Bex joined me and we jumped along to the beat and waved our arms about. For a minute, it felt just like a normal school disco but then I remembered my mission.

I observed every single person in the room, which was kind of hard due to the lack of light. Looking for any abnormal behaviour was extremely hard when no one was acting or dressing normally. Dancing my way to the drinks table, I took a mental note of people who could be hiding a weapon or a letter – that just so happened to be about ninety percent of the people here.

"Hey," I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Will's voice in my ear.

"Crap, Will! Don't scare me like that!" I said to the smirking boy.

"Want to dance?" he asked and held his arm out for me. I smiled and took his arm.

Moves Like Jagger came on and I seemed to lose myself dancing with Will. The lights flashed and the room was pulsing with the beat of the song. He pulled me closer and ran his fingers through my hair. I shivered at his touch. It was like an electric current shot right through me and my mind went fuzzy. For the second time that night, I forgot the mission.

Will took my hand and led me through the crowded hall and into the corridor. He led me through the deserted corridors and to the library. Once we were in the dark, empty library, he turned to face me. He studied my face and brushed my hair from my face. Kiss me, God dammit, I thought as he stepped closer to me. "Kiss me." I whispered and he obliged. It was a slow, tender kiss that made me melt. His lips were so soft. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

I'm not quite sure how long the kiss lasted; it could have been a few seconds or a few minutes. My hands travelled from his neck down to his waist. That is when I felt something in his pocket. I drew it out without him realising. It was an envelope. I broke the kiss and opened the envelope. A letter fell out. "Shit." Will muttered and attempted to grab the note but I dodged his arms and, with a gleeful laugh, ran back to the hall.

It's a good thing I could run in heels because Will was right on my tail. I threw him off a bit by spinning a chair round in front of him but it didn't do much; he was catching up. I sprinted down the long corridors and flew round corners.

I was just coming up to the last corner before the hall and could hear the music when Will grabbed my arm. I tripped but before I fell flat on my face, he pulled me upright and held me tightly. We stood like that trying to catch our breaths. "I'll take that." He grinned and plucked the note out of my hands but didn't move away.

"Lauren, there you are-" Bex and Macey trailed off when they saw I was with Will.

I was so quick Will didn't have time to register what happened. I snatched the note from Will, pushed his arms away and sprinted the few feet that were between me and Bex and Macey. "I got it." I held the note up so that my friends could see. Bex opened it and her eyes scanned the paper, "Grant is the murderer and the victim is... Liz." Her eyes met mine.

We left Macey to sort Will out and Macey and I pushed through the crowded hall in the search of Liz. "Jonas, have you seen Liz?" I shouted over the music.

"What?" He shouted back.

"HAVE YOU SEEN LIZ?"

"Uh...no." He looked around.

I saw a flash of her white lab coat going out the door. Macey saw it too and we once again battled our way through the sea of teenagers.

Bex was still struggling with Will. I motioned to Macey to stop and wait. Creeping round behind them, I grabbed the chair that was behind and whacked Will over the head with it. "Oh my God!" Bex was taken aback by what I just did. Shit, what _did _I just do! Oh my God I just knocked out Will! Fuck! But Bex just smiled at me, "That was bloody _brilliant_!"

After dragging an unconscious Will to our bedroom and tying him to a chair, the search for Liz and Grant began. "Should we split up? We'd cover more ground if we split up." Macey said.

"Yeah, ok, let's split up. Lauren and I will check the second floor and you and Jonas check the ground floor." Bex said and we all nodded.

Just as the others were turning to leave, I saw them. "Grant, where are you taking me? We have a mission! We can't just abandon it; we'll fail!" Liz whined as Grant led her round the corner and into our view. I noticed the panic in his eyes but he acted normally. "Hey, guys, we were just looking for you." He grinned at Bex.

"We were?" Liz's confusion was crystal clear.

"Yes, we were," Grant gave her a look, "have you seen Will, by the way?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we have." I crossed my arms.

"Liz, come here please." Bex said calmly. Liz's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and as she took a step towards her friends, Grant put his arm out, preventing her from taking another step. "Grant, move!" she was frustrated with him.

"What if they're the imposters?" He was acting suspicious of us.

"Don't be stupid, Grant! For all I know you could be the -" She finally caught on.

We acted quickly. Grant was strong and fast, but there were more than us so we had the upper hand. Fists flew and kicks were aimed. Soon Grant was bound and the situation was under control.

**Will's POV**

"Ugh." I woke up and groaned because of the splitting headache I had. I was lying on a bed. My bed, I realised when I saw the picture of my ten year old sister and me on the table. What happened? I tried to stand up and stretch my legs but my head pounded and colours swum in front of my eyes. My head throbbed and I found it hard to remember.

Oh, yeah! I was at a Halloween party – well, it wasn't really a party - where I was the secret keeper and I was fighting off Bex and everything went dark after that. That explained the bruises and the tying up, but how did I black out? I groaned again. My head hurt too much to think right now.

"Sleeping Beauty finally awakes." I soft, feminine voice spoke from across the room. Lauren was here.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

She was still in her white dress from the party/mission. It flowed like water when she moved and when she moved, she glided. The dress rippled as she crossed the room to sit by me.

"Well, you were being a little... difficult," she chose her words carefully, "so I had no choice but to...um...hit you over the head with a chair." She said sheepishly.

"Well that explains the lump on the back of my head." I said half ruefully and half laughing.

"Sorry 'bout that." Lauren eased another pillow under my head and handed me and icepack which I took gratefully.

"So, what happened?" I felt the coolness of the icepack soothe my throbbing head.

"Well, I knocked you out, tied you up, went looking for Liz and Grant, found them and tied Grant up as well." She said with a triumphant smile and perched on the end of the bed.

"Nice." I smiled at her. God she was gorgeous! And that English accent made my heart skip a beat. Our eyes locked. I was reminded of the kiss. Just thinking of it made my heart thump quicker.

"I...um...I'd better go." She stammered and gave me a small smile before leaving the room.

**I couldn't resist the Harry Potter reference! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Lauren's POV**

I left Will's room reluctantly and walked down the empty corridors to my room. Will was amazing in every way. He was funny, good-looking, kind – even if he was very cocky – and he gave me butterflies in my stomach every time he threw that cocky grin at me. Whenever I was around him I felt like I could be myself, shrug off the 'confident, cool Lauren' cover and be the clumsy, goofy Lauren who loved films like _Star Wars, Lord of the Rings _and _Harry Potter_.

Just as I stopped outside my door, my phone beeped. I always kept it with me just in case Kelly or Annabelle needed to reach me. I checked that no one was around and pulled my phone out of my bra – well, where else was I supposed to keep it since this dress had no pockets.

_Saw them in Glasgow – Kel_

"Guys! Look!" I burst into the room and held my phone out for them to read the text.

"Really?" Bex took the phone from me as if to see if it was a real text.

"Yes!" I beamed at my friends who smiled back.

The phone beeped again.

_Lost them, soz :( - Kel_

"Oh..." Our faces fell.

"I'm going to bed." Liz announced after a lot of hugging and comforting each other.

I pulled my dress off, put my old pyjamas on and climbed tiredly into bed. Despite the fact that I was exhausted, I couldn't sleep. When I could hear all my roommates' breathing deepen with sleep, I grabbed a pen and paper from my bedside table and began writing a letter home.

_To all my sisters at St Trinians,_

_I miss you all so much. I miss the Twins blowing things up (especially the shed!) and the Vodka brewing and the parties. I miss England so much, hell, I even miss the rain!_

_America's very different than England, as you can imagine. The weather is far better for a start! Everyone at Gallagher Academy is very welcoming and they're surprisingly not as prim and proper as I expected! Of course the teachers are very strict and there aren't many parties and even then there's no alcohol! But I'm really enjoying it here and I think all of you would too. Gallagher Academy has a secret that is too dangerous to tell over a letter._

_Geeks, this would be your heaven! There are so many gadgets and the academics are outstanding – I'm talking PHD level outstanding. Everyone else, there are kick-ass explosives, stunts and there is a ridiculously fit teacher! I mean, like, it should be illegal for someone that attractive to teach in a girls' school._

_I hope all of you are keeping up the school's reputation and hope to see you soon,_

_Lauren_

As I reached for an envelope, the pen dropped down the side of the bed. I sighed and reached to get it. I grabbed the torch and shone it on the floor. What was that? There was something on the floor. I got out of bed and tried to shift the bed without making a sound. It was a good thing my friends were such heavy sleepers! It looked like a square. It was very discrete. I traced the grooves of the square curiously. Hang on a minute... was it a trap door? Well, this _is _a spy school, I thought. I tried pulling the wood, no such luck. Why wasn't it moving! I began to get very frustrated. "I am not leaving without finding out how to open this thing." I whispered to myself. Bex murmured in her sleep. After what felt like hours (but was actually probably ten minutes), I sighed in defeat and slumped against the wall. "How do you open?" I murmured and absentmindedly picked at a knot in the wood. To my shock, surprise and delight, the knot slid to the side and the door swung open revealing a dark, dusty, stone tunnel.

With a small squeak of happiness, I grabbed a torch, an old jumper and sifted through my luggage until I found my battered, old trainers at the bottom of my suitcase and dropped into the tunnel. It was freezing in there! Spiders scuttled around my feet and I coughed when I breathed some dust into my lungs. I shivered again due to the cold, brushed cobwebs out of the way and followed the tunnel. It was a good thing I'm not scared of mice or spiders because the place was _crawling_ with them!

It was only when I looked up after a while I noticed there were doors in the ceiling and on the floor. I decided to open the nearest one to me which happened to be once in the ceiling. I undid the bolt in the little door and hoisted myself up so I could peer in. It was a room. Not just a room, it was the _boys' room! _I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I quickly dropped down as quietly as I could and locked the hatch again. "So...this tunnel leads to _every room in the building?" _I wondered aloud. A grin spread across my face. This place was just full of surprises!

The cold was getting unbearable so I practically ran back to my room. Thankfully, I'd left the trapdoor open so I didn't get lost. I used my elbows to pull myself out of the damp, dusty, spider-infested tunnel and shook cobwebs off before climbing back into bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bex's POV**

I tried not to feel disheartened by the text Lauren received by Kelly. Tried. I tried to look on the bright side of things, Cammie and Zach were good enough spies not to be seen for months on end and at least the hadn't been caught by the Circle, yet. Again, I said tried.

"Hey, Bex. I'm really sorry about your friends," Lauren said with a sympathetic smile at breakfast.

"Not your fault."

"I know. I'm just trying to cheer you up; you look like a four year old who got told they're not allowed a lollypop." I smiled at her.

First lesson was P&E. I could use with some physical way to let my anger, worry and depression out, preferably at one of those Circle members but since none of those were around, Macey or Lauren would do.

"So, how're you and Will?" I asked Lauren while aiming a perfect round-house kick at her.

"None of your bloody business!" She went red and dodged the kick. "How're you and _Grant_?" She wiggled her eyebrows and went for a right hook.

"There is nothing going on with me and Grant! _Nothing!_" I hissed and knocked her off her feet.

"But you wish there was." She smirked from the floor. I didn't answer. "Ha! I knew it!" Lauren pointed an accusing finger at me, "Bex has got a crush, Bex has got a crush!" She sang and did a funny little jig.

"What? No I haven't!" I said in a believable voice, I _was _a spy after all. Lauren didn't buy it.

Thankfully, the bell went so we all traipsed off to CoveOps and Lauren dropped the subject.

I love CoveOps, it's really interesting, but today I couldn't focus. Something kept distracting me. Sorry, some_one. _Grant and his annoyingly captivating face. It was like he'd invaded my mind and wiped it clean of everything else that was going on. It wasn't until he nudged me, I realised Mr Solomon had asked me a question.

"Um..." I began, trying to buy some time as Macey mouthed behind Mr Solomon. Unfortunately, Mr Solomon caught me glancing at her for help.

"Miss McHenry, though admirable it is that you feel the need to help Miss Baxter, don't." He said sharply without turning. Macey flushed and looked at her hands. "Now, Miss Baxter, I would appreciate it if you could turn your attention to my class instead of daydreaming." His eyes seemed to burn into my brain – it was as if he knew what (or _who) _I was thinking about.

The rest of class dragged on slowly.

"So, what were you dreaming about, then?" Grant bumped my shoulder playfully as we made our way to COW.

"I have no blinking idea of what you are on about." I retorted.

"Before, what were you dreaming about, in class? Was it me?"

"Don't flatter yourself." I lied. He smirked and caught up with Will, Jonas and Liz were being disgustingly lovey-dovey, in fact, watching them made me feel physically sick.

"Just admit it, you fancy his socks off." Lauren said very matter-of-factly.

"Why on _earth_ would she fancy his socks?" Macey appeared at Lauren's side.

"It's an expression, Macey." She sighed.

"I know! But she has a point, you know. _Just ask him out!" _I raised my eyebrows at her. "I see the way he looks at you. It's like the way Zach used to look at Cammie."

"Don't talk about her in the past tense. It sounds like she's dead." I muttered miserably.

Feeling worse than ever, I trudged into the classroom. Again, my mind drifted uncontrollably to a certain person who sat in front of me. My slight crush on him was supposed to be my guilty pleasure. Actually, it was more like torture watching him every day without expressing how I feel about him and having to act like just friends. It felt like every single bloody day was a CoveOps assignment trying to keep it a secret.

The rest of the day was a blur. Everything melted into one. I didn't even know half the things I was writing in class, it was as if my hand was on automatic.

As we left our last class, Grant stopped me. "Hey, what's up? You're acting really weird." There was real concern in his eyes.

"Nothing, I'm...fine. I'm fine." I turned to leave but he followed me.

"You don't look fine. You've been distant all day."

"Grant, seriously, I'm fine now please leave me alone!" I hissed in frustration and stormed off leaving him stood in the corridor.

At dinner, I didn't say a word to anyone about anything. I just felt so crappy. "Oh come on Bex, cheer up." Macey said when I wouldn't touch my food. I didn't reply.

"Pull yourself together, girl! You're a spy for crying out loud!" Lauren snapped. Her brilliant green eyes pierced into mine. "Now, stop moping around and eat some bloody-" She stopped when her phone made a bleeping noise. She jumped from her seat and tottered out of the Hall in her stupidly high heels. Macey, Liz and eye stared after her for a minute then hurried after her.

"Ok, bye." Lauren hung up.

"What's going on, Lauren?" Macey asked.

"They've found your friends. They're following them for the moment now because they wouldn't trust Kelly or Annabelle."

"Where are they?" I asked in shock.

"Bristol."

We heard footsteps behind us. "What's going on?" Grant asked when he saw the look of shock and amazement on our faces – not to mention Liz crying with happiness. Will and Jonas were with him.

"They've found Cammie and Zach." I met his beautiful eyes.

"We have to go!" Liz cried.

"I agree with Liz on this one." Macey said.

"How are we going to get out of the building?"

"I have an idea." Lauren said with a grin on her face. "Change, pack some stuff and come to our room when you're ready." Lauren addressed the three boys. They ran up the stairs.

"What's going on here?" A stern voice said behind us. "I hope you're not planning on sneaking out again." He crossed his arms.

"No." I lied. He stared at me for a minute, decided I was telling the truth then headed back toward the Hall. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

"Ok, let's get ready."


	13. Chapter 13

****_Author's note: Soooo sorry I haven't uploaded in ages! I've been busy with exams, school and I've been working on a new fanfiction about Harry Potter but I'm not uploading it until it's finished ;) Anyway, enjoy! :)_

**Bex's POV**

We dashed up the staircase and nearly ran over a very startled freshman. After apologising hastily to the poor girl we sprinted straight to our room. My heart was pounding with excitement. This was it; we were going to get her back! I felt weightless, as if someone had filled me with helium.

We burst into our room and began shoving random clothes into suitcases. "You'll need a jumper! It'll be cold in England." Lauren cried when she saw that Macey had packed mostly strappy tops. Macey made a frustrated noise and once again began rummaging through her clothes.

There was a knock on the door. "It's us." Jonas called through the door.

"Eeep!" Liz flung the door open and immediately started kissing her boyfriend.

"Jesus, Liz! Now is not the time for snogging your boyfriend!" Lauren snapped and waved her arms which just so happened to be full of very lacy thongs.

"Nice choice of panties." Will said appreciatively and winked at her.

"In England we call them knickers." Lauren still had the annoyed edge to her voice.

"So…you all done?" Grant asked. I tried to ignore the fact that he kept glancing at me.

"I think so… wait, forgot lippy." Lauren dashed into the bathroom to fetch a variety of lipsticks and lip-gloss.

"Really? Lipstick?" Liz asked in disbelief, still clutching Jonas' arm.

"You never know when you'll need it." Lauren said as if it was obvious – which it really wasn't, but still.

There was another knock on the door. We all froze in horror. We couldn't get caught, not now. It just wasn't an option.

I motioned for the boys to hide in the bathroom and we hid our cases with them.

I opened the door tentatively. Shit. It was Mr Solomon.

"What's going on?" He demanded and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Nothing." I said innocently but he raised his eyebrows at the messy state of the room. It looked as if a bomb had been dropped.

"We were just looking for something… um….a homework assignment that's due in tomorrow that we forgot to do." I hoped it was believable enough. He looked sceptical but didn't question us any further and left the room.

"That was close." I let out a sigh of relief.

"How're we going to get out unnoticed?" Liz asked, her voice filled with worry.

"I told you – I have an idea." Lauren grinned and her eyes shone with excitement.

"We all set?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh, passports." Liz said.

"Liz, we've all got our passports." I said.

"Fake passports and ID's. I had them made months ago just in case."

"Ok, ready _now?_" my impatience was growing.

"Yep. Follow me." Lauren beckoned us to her bed. I threw Macey a quizzical look but she just shrugged. Lauren pulled her bed back to reveal a trap door.

"Whoa… Cammie slept there for years and she never found that one – and she's found every single one in the school!" I breathed in amazement.

"Well come on then, jump in!" Lauren jumped down the hatch and motioned us to follow.

It was dark and damp in the tunnel and our footsteps echoed loudly around us.

"Lauren, you do know the way, don't you?" Liz asked after a while.

"Um…no." She said as she strode ahead confidently.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Macey muttered.

We walked for about twenty minutes in complete silence, except for the occasional creak of the floorboards or the scuttling and scampering of mice and rats.

Suddenly, Lauren stopped. "Lauren?" I asked, concerned.

"Dead end." The panic started to show in her eyes despite the fact that her voice was so calm. We all groaned in unison. How on earth were we going to get out now, since Solomon was probably on our case? How were we going to get to England? It all seemed so hopeless.

"Hang on…" Liz's concentration face was on, this was more like it! "If we've been walking for approximately… then we should be roughly where…" It was as if a bright light bulb was shining over her head – I was surprised I couldn't hear a _ding _noise!

"Liz, sweetie, what is it?" Jonas asked.

"We should be just above the front door." Liz calculated – her calculations were usually right.

"Ok…how do we actually get out?" Will asked.

"Uh…" we all scanned the place for a door or a hatch or something.

"Wait…what's this?" Macey found a bit of the wall that stuck out slightly further than the rest. She pressed it and a hatch opened in the wall. I quickly attached a grappling hook and lowered myself down onto the gravel below. The others followed.

"Liz, you go and get the car and we'll hide in the back. Say that you're taking it for a test run or something." Liz nodded and sprinted to the van.

"Going somewhere?" A dark figure stepped from the shadows. Mr Solomon. Fuck.

"Uh…" there was no way out of this one.

"We've found Cammie!" Macey blurted out. Mr Solomon's eyes widened.

"What? You can't have. Abby would have told me."

"Well…" I began and Macey, Lauren and I shared sheepish looks, "we had…outside…help." I couldn't meet his gaze.

"Outside help! How incredibly foolish of you! How do you know you can trust them?" He was furious.

"Well, Lauren contacted the former Head girls of St Trinians – they're part of MI7 – and they've been keeping a look out in Britain and they found Cammie and Zach in Bristol."

There was a pregnant pause while Mr Solomon took this information in. "I'm coming with you." He announced after a long time. I let out a sigh of relief.

It was a tight squeeze in Liz's van with eight of us altogether but it was quieter than a normal van so we had to risk getting crushed, because getting squished into unbelievable sexy men is far better than getting spotted by the Circle. We drove to the nearest airport which was half an hour's drive – the helicopters were too noticeable and one of them was already being used by Cammie's mum and Abby. Ten minutes into the journey, Grant's hand found mine.

With our disguises on and our new identities sorted out, we checked in for the earliest flight to England. "Thank you for booking with British Airways, have a pleasant flight." The airhostess said with a forced smile and an overly cheery voice.

We boarded the plane and I was hopping with anticipation. "Calm down, Miss Saunders." Grant whispered in my ear and it took a few moments to realise he was talking to me.

"Shut up." I growled at him but he just chuckled.

I took my seat next to Grant and a very fat man eating a very sloppy sandwich. I grimaced at my neighbour who was wolfing down the egg mayonnaise sandwich like no tomorrow. Liz gave me a sympathetic look from the aisle across from me. She got lucky and got to sit next to Macey and Jonas. Lauren and Will were sitting behind me and I could hear her sniggering at me with Will. I shot them a dirty look which just made them explode into uncontrollable giggles. This was going to be a very long journey.


End file.
